darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Moon Inn
|release = 4 January 2001 |update = Runescape beta is now online! |location = Varrock |members = No |drinks sold = Beer |NPCs = Bartender, Dr. Harlow |Monsters = 2 Men, Woman, Barbarian, Jonny the Beard |Quests = Pirate's Treasure, Shield of Arrav, Vampyre Slayer |other = Has a cooking range, and its own music |map= }} The Blue Moon Inn is the tavern and inn in South-central Varrock. The NPCs inside play a role in several quests. Johnny the beard is involved in the Shield of Arrav quest, Dr Harlow features in the Vampyre Slayer quest, and there is also a treasure chest upstairs that plays a part in Pirate's Treasure. Players can buy beer from the Bartender for 2 coins each. When players talk to the bartender and ask for tips, he will refuse to give them any and break the fourth wall, saying that it 'makes the computer game too easy'. If a player asks 'What game?' he will explain that RuneScape is nothing but a computer game, at which the player character will call him mad and terminate the conversation. In RuneScape Classic, before the release of RuneScape 2, the inn used to be a popular party room, with players holding parties there regularly. This practice has since died out, and the inn is now of little interest to most players, though it is a location involved in several quests. The Blue Moon Inn is featured in the Bar Crawl miniquest. Notable features * There is a range inside the inn that can be used for cooking. This is not shown on the minimap. * The basement of the inn used to be a hot spot for parties in the evenings, but this ended mostly after the Party Room update. * Contains characters involved in the Shield of Arrav, Vampyre Slayer, Dimension of Disaster: Demon Slayer, and Dimension of Disaster: Shield of Arrav quests, and contains a treasure chest upstairs which is used in Pirate's Treasure. * The bar is one of the marks on the Barcrawl card. Personalities * Dr Harlow * Bartender * Cook * Clive Dresdon * Burt McKrakon * Mavis Grey * John Everyman Respawns * There is a Pot spawn on the table in the kitchen. Monsters * Barbarian, level 40 * Jonny the Beard, level 2 * 2 Men/1 Woman, level 6 * Zombies (in New Varrock) Trivia * Gypsy Aris claims to be seven times as old as the number of legs on the stools in the inn, making her two-hundred and twenty four years old (for the time being). * The Blue Moon Inn received a graphical update on 15 December 2009. * The "Blue Moon Inn" and "Jolly Boar Inn" may have been named after the Blue Boar Inn from Robin Hood. Alternatively, the inn may be named after the beer, . * It is apparently the meeting location for Ex-Adventurers Anonymous. * A Blue Moon is a phenomenon of two full moons occuring in one month. This happens approximately every three years. fi:Blue Moon Inn nl:Blue Moon Inn Category:Varrock Category:Bars and Inns